httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Fury
The Crystal Fury '''is a subspecies of Night Furies that have evolved to blend in with caves with crystals in them. Their eggs are about the size of a full grown human male's head, and they are crystalline in appearance, to conceal itself and to make the predator think it can't crack open the egg. As the picture shows, their fins, ear-like growths and their wing claws are made of soft crystal, although still hard. And as they are made out of crystal, they can actually move the crystal to their command, actually being armor they're born with. Their home, nest, food source, and others are located in the underground tunnels of the Crystal Caverns, a legendary place rumored to have thousands of beautiful gemstones guarded by a bat-like creature, with gemstones growing on them. As they were protected by the labyrinths they created (and the dark), they warded off intruders using the dark to their advantage, because they can see in the dark and they know their way instinctively through the labyrinths. Whatever killed off the Night Furies didn't get to the Crystal Furies. They live in packs. They are guided by an Alpha, one who has proven himself. The Betas take over when the Alpha is gone, but when the Alpha doesn't return, another dragon must prove himself worthy. When a Beta dies, their eggs are protected by another Beta. Strength: Can fight off a Monstrous Nightmare with ease. 8/10. Agility: Fastest of them all. 9/10. Camouflage: You won't spot them coming if you're in a cave with crystals. 9/10. Climbing: If you're a tree dweller, you might want to move. 6/10. Firing: Their plasma blasts are hotter than a Monstrous Nightmare's flaming leg, hotter than a Nadder's breath, faster than a Night Fury on Dragon Nip. 10/10. Echolocation: Can spot anything with sound, if it's not too far away or flying. 6/10. Weaknesses: Flashlights, anything that can emit light in a cave, Dragon Root, Dragon Nip, scratches on the chin, shiny things. The females of a Crystal Fury look almost exactly like a male (shown above), yet a little bit more slender, and have tear-drop like crystals growing behind their ears. Their age can be determined by the way their crystals glow, if a dull bright, then they are about 1-10 years old in dragon years. If bright, they are around 15-20 years old. If glows in the dark, they're about 20-30 years old. 10 years in a Crystal Fury's life is about 5 years in human years. 10 (dragon) = 5 (human) 20 (dragon) = 10 (human) And so on. If a Crystal Fury is tamed, it will be loyal to it's friends, and to it's rider(s). They are part of the Mystery class, although because it can shoot it's crystals when in Alpha, it is debatable if it should go in the Sharp class. Notes *Crystal Furies are related to the Night Furies, due to their genetic relation, but not by their mutation. *In turn of that, they can also create hybrids, the Glow Furies. But one hasn't been seen for years. *If the Crystal Furies learn how to become equal to a Bewilderbeast, and according to the personality of the Fury, their backs will glow a blue, pink or purple, and it will shift through those colors if enraged. If not enraged, their crystals will sharpen, and they will be able to shoot more than 10 times. If enraged, they will be able to shoot those crystals, and they will have red eyes instead of blue-purple. *Crystal Furies will kill you if you have any pointy object, as they are as smart as a normal Night Fury. *Their curiosity can get the better of them. *Their jewels regrow if cut off. *When an adult Crystal Fury notices it's normal claws are dull, they rip it off and attach crystals to the area their claws once were. *Their jewels can be any color, from brown to white. But not black. Anything but black. '''Known Crystal Furies: Icrasa and Ja'hae Category:Dragons Category:Fury Dragon species Category:Mystery Class dragons